Have you ever felt this?
by Boo e Bella
Summary: Kagome sente, pela primeira vez, o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Será que alguém será capaz de tirálo? Alguém que aparece do nada em sua vida e muda toda ela. Uma vida de mudanças que pode ser parecida com a sua. Inu


**Primeira fic sozinha? Hai! - Espero que gosteeem! \o/**

**Resumo:** Kagome sente, pela primeira vez, o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Será que alguém será capaz de tirá-lo? Alguém que aparece do nada em sua vida e muda toda ela. Uma vida de mudanças que pode ser parecida com a sua. Inu&Kag

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e sua turma (infelizmente) não me pertencem.

Cap 1. - Pensamentos.

Já chegou a pensar algum dia em quantos problemas existem no mundo? E já chegou a pensar o quão longe eles estão de você, de modo que nunca a atingiriam? Pois é, eu já. Pensava que por mais terríveis que seriam os problemas, eles jamais me atingiriam. Pensei errado.

Quando os problemas começaram a estourar na minha cabeça, tinha uma pequena noção do caos que seria. Mas não foi nada comparado com o que eu senti quando realmente aconteceu.

Eu era novinha, tinha 12 anos de idade, muito bem sucedida na escola, ótimas notas, aluna exemplar, bonita, risonha, alegre, não era invejada por ninguém (ao contrário, era bem querida por tudo e todos). Foi exatamente no meio de tantas rosas, que a bomba desceu. Pais separados pareciam algo tão normal quando acontecia com as outras famílias, mas não na minha. Aquilo era surreal: a dor que eu sentia, a angustia da separação e tudo o mais.

Muito bem, mantenha o fôlego, você é uma ótima menina, irá superar - foi o que pensei. Meus amigos passaram a mostrar um outro lado deles que eu não conhecia: o falso. Logo comigo, que sempre estive lá pra eles, para o que der e vier? Logo comigo, que sempre ouvia promessas do tipo "pode sempre contar comigo para tudo na sua vida"? Pois sim, eles me deixaram sofrer sozinha, sem nenhum apoio.

Alguns meses depois, cinco pessoas se mostraram amigos de verdade e vieram me socorrer de outros sofrimentos. Tarde demais: havia caído nos truques do amor. Era um menino lindo, depressivo, longo cabelo preto e olhos profundos. Não sei se foi o fato de ele ser tão diferente de mim, tão depressivo, que me chamou a atenção e me interessou tanto por ele, ou se foi o fato de ele sempre me contrariar – coisa que muitas poucas pessoas faziam.

Havia, por algum tempo, esquecido que metade do meu mundo havia desmoronado (o casamento de meus pais) e tudo pareciam rosas novamente. Alegria? Era algo que esbanjava por todos os lados! Aqueles mesmo cinco amigos foram muito bem recompensados com carinho, atenção e tudo o que mereciam. Aquilo sim era vida! Havia sentido falta de ser alegre pelos cantos, de todos me reconhecendo como uma menina alegre e pura.

O casamento e a relação dos meus pais se tornavam cada dia mais complicados e eu, contente do jeito que estava, não dava muita atenção para isso - afinal, eu estava vivendo uma verdadeira paixão. Foi quando o meu namorado terminou comigo, usando a terrível desculpa de não me amar mais e ter outro amor platônico.

Nessa hora, meu mundo desabou. Normalmente, quem me apoiava nessas situações era a minha mãe, que não estava em condições de me ajudar pois estava chocada demais com o divórcio. Então me lembrei do divórcio, me lembrei do motivo de tanta depressão, de metade do meu mundo indo embora pela porta e dizendo que jamais voltaria, pois não amava mais aquela mulher a quem eu chamava de mãe. Meus amigos tentaram me animar. Conseguiam por algumas horas, quando estava fora de casa, sem ver nenhum desastre e me divertindo pela rua, segura com eles. Mas era só chegar em casa, ou parar um pouco que eu lembrava de tudo o que estava acontecendo e lá vinha a depressão novamente.

Eu me sentia um lixo, algo descartável, que só faria falta para meus cinco amigos, meu irmão e minha mãe. Ninguém mais. Me tornei uma menina dependente da música, da poesia, de fotos, de lembranças e memórias daquele tempo em que eu era alegre, sorridente, feliz e com ótimas notas nas aulas.

Foi a partir daí que eu percebi que jamais voltaria a ser a mesma pessoa.

- x –

**O que acharam? Legal? Chata? Terrível? Acaba logo com essa fic? ¬¬ **

**Baaah! Reviews, plx:DD**

**Thnk's ;)**

**By Boo!**


End file.
